Don't You Have Guns
by Deep Blue Dragon
Summary: Four young women find themselves in the world of their favorite Anime, Naruto. The world of Konoha is turned upside down upon their arrival. Gaara is glomped; Itachi doesn’t know what to think. Kakashi finally meets his match at last,and where's orochimar


Don't you have guns????

By Deep Blue Dragon

Beta: Lindsey Rose

Summary: Four young women find themselves in the world of their favorite Anime, Naruto. The world of Konoha is turned upside down upon their arrival. Gaara is glomped; Itachi doesn't know what to think. Kakashi finally meets his match at last, and what the hell happened to both Orochimaru and kimimmaru.

Chapter 1

Tick tock tick tock tick tock the clock continued to move slowly for Eryka, CC, Liz, and Amanda whom were waiting for the bell to ring.

All were ready for the school day to end, freeing them for a weekend at AWA (1). When the bell did ring they were the first out of the classroom.

"God I hate Mr. Lepers class. I can't stand that man" CC complained as she and the others opened their lockers which just happened next to each other.

"Yeah I know what you mean" Liz replied

"I swear sometimes I want to rip off his head." Eryka butted in.

"Hey now don't let the other teachers hear you talking like that." Amanda said in a hushed voice.

'And what are they going to do? Suspend me? She asked in a snippy tone.

The other three sighed and rolled their eyes.

"So CC who are you going to AWA as?" Liz asked trying to ease the tension.

"What oh I'm going as Orochimaru-Sama. What 'bout you?

"I'm going as GAARA."Liz said with an air of excitement.

"Well you all know I'm going as Kakashi." Eryka said

"Amanda?" All three turned to the only one left.

"Well I would think that would be obvious. Kimimmaru, Duh."

They laughed and walked to the busses. When they reached their detestation they gave each other hugs and went on their own ways

"See you three tomorrow!" CC called out.

"Ok!" They replied.

Saturday Morning

"Amanda is your mom picking me up?" asked Eryka.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a few minutes." She replied.

Twenty minutes later, Amanda's mother pulled up in a black SUV. Liz, CC, and Amanda were already in their costumes. Eryka hopped into the vehicle with a roll of duct tape in hand.

"CC, might I recommend you take notice of your character and use this." She said passing the tape to her. "That goes for you as well, Liz." She added laughingly.

"What about you, Eryka?" said Liz.

"Way ahead of you!" Eryka said as she flashed her duct taped attire.

Amanda's mother pulled onto the highway and they were off.

"Would you girls like some music?" Amanda's mother asked, turning to look at the girls. Because she wasn't watching where she was going, the black SUV collided head on with an oncoming semi truck. And they knew of nothing else. Amanda was the first to come to. Standing up, she looked around, slowly realizing that she was no longer on the highway, but in the middle of a clearing in a vast forest. As they slowly regained consciousness, Eryka was the last to wake up. Looking around, she jokingly said

"Well guys, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

"Wait," Amanda stammered. "We were in Kansas?"

The other three did a sweat drop. "Amanda, this is no time for your blonde induced arguments." Liz replied.

"WHAT THE HELL??" yelled CC, as she noticed she was no longer in her original attire, but in a Jonin uniform. The others two looked around and noticed that they, too, had taken up the uniform of konoha jonin ninja Eryka was already wearing one because she was dressed as Kakashi how ever the mask and sliver wig were missing . "Dude," Eryka said. "We're in Narutoland!!" "But that's not possible." Liz said, vigorously scratching her head. 

"Well it has to be seeing as we're here." Amanda said while checking her self out. "I think I look good as heck in this Jonin outfit. What do you think CC?"

"You look fine Amanda, Hell we all do."

Liz was looking around the forest so she was the first to hear the sound of breaking tree branches. "Someone's coming we have to hide, come on you guys." She said as she pulled on Eryka's arm who in turn grabbed CC whom tugged on Amanda, forcing them all into the dense and thick trees.

"Ok you three we'll rest here for a few minutes than continue on our way."

"OH MY GOD I know that voice any where you guys its **KAKASHI HATAKE**." Eryka said while going into newbie mode.

"Oh great here we go again." Amanda mumbled as the sound of skin hitting skin sounded in the air. Amanda looked up to see that both Liz and CC had smacked Eryka in order to shut her up.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke asked looking down from his position in a tree about 50 feet from where Eryka, Liz, CC, and Amanda were hiding.

"It sounded like someone being smacked." Naruto replied

"Duh" Was all Sakura said.

Mean while back in the trees Liz, CC, and Amanda were having trouble holding Eryka back whom was bound to reach her Kakashi.

"Damn it let me go I want my cotton candy twist."(2) She called out still trying to reach the copy cat ninja.

"Eryka relax you can't just go bustin' out there saying hi I'm Erica your Kakashi I'm your biggest fan let's get it on " CC told her

"Yeah." Amanda cut

"But…But I want him." Eryka cried out

"Umm…….. Hello."

The four women turned their heads and screamed.

"OH MY GOD Naruto." Amanda yelled and attached herself to the young boy.

"Sasuke………. HELP ME."

"What the hell is this?" Kakashi asked coming thought the trees to see Eryka been held back by Liz and CC and Naruto looking very disturbed with Amanda holding on to him like a life line.

"KAKASHI!!!!!" finally breaking free Eryka lunched herself at Kakashi only to have him side step causing her to fall face first in the dirt.

"WAAAAAAA, I want my kashi

"Your kashi I'm not your kashi now leave me alone woman." He retorted while slowly backing up. "I don't even know you, stay away." He said as she tried to grab a hold of him

"Fine." She said as she pulled out a copy of Icha Icha paradise

"You read Icha Icha?" Kakashi asked in shock

"Of course, who doesn't?" She said smiling at him sweetly

Naruto along with Sasuke and Sakura, whom had just arrived, raised their hands.

"Well that's because you three are too young unlike myself and miss…… Um what's your name ma'am?" Kakashi asked turning to look at the young lady reading Icha Icha

"Uh oh how rude of us not to introduce are self's I'm Eryka"

"I'm Amanda." She said, her blonde hair bouncing as she let go of Naruto and ran back to hug Eryka

"I'm CC."

"And I'm Liz"

"Well," Kakashi Began I'm Hatake Kakashi, and these are my students Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura."

The Girls looked at Kakashi and his students then looked at each other before looking back at Sakura, pointing an accusing finger her way they all yelled.

"Whore!!!!!!!!"

This caused her to sweat drop and a vain to pop up on her big forehead.

"What did you call me?" She asked cracking her knuckles

"You heard us, we called you a Whore, you whore. You keep trying to get in between Sasuke and Naruto and you can't tell they both hate your guts. Why don't you just die?" Amanda Replied as CC, Liz, and Eryka nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah just go jump off a cliff, you nasty bubblegum color haired freak." Naruto said finely speaking his mind

"Naruto??" she said in shock "Sasuke you'll back me up right?"

"Sorry Whore but I agree with Naruto and the other ladies you're a bitch can't you see I'm in love with Naruto" Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto by the waist and dipping him down while planting a kiss right on the mouth, causing Naruto to moan in pleasure and wrap his arms around Sasuke's neck pulling him in to a deep kiss.

Sakura yelled in terror before passing out in a dead faint.

"Great. Now I have to carry her slut ass back to Konoha." Kakashi companied.

"Just leave her Kashi I know a few things we could be doing right about now if it wasn't for everyone else being around." Eryka said while winking at him.

"What you don't like to have an audience while you perform?"

"Well an audience isn't a bad thing but I'd prefer just you and me."

"Me too."

"Good lets go." She said as she grabbed his hand and began to pull him deeper into the woods.

"Now?"

"Yes now, come on."

"Ok Sounds good to me. See you guys in a little bit." Kakashi said with a goofy grin.

"Great now what the hell are we going to do?" CC began to complain

"We could go and find Gaara." Liz said hopefully

"Naa I'd rather watch Naruto and Sasuke go at it" Amanda said from her position on the forest floor as Sasuke was still making out with Naruto however she was distracted when Naruto tossed Sasuke's headband aside and the light from the sun hit it. "Shiny!!!!!" she yelled as she grabbed it and began to rub it against her face while still saying "Shiny I love my shiny"

"Amanda give me the headband." Liz said as she tried to take it from her.

"Back the hell off Bitch, My Shiny." Amanda growled

"Amanda" Liz began "Your missing the sasunaru action."

Amanda's eyes widened when she looked up. Sasuke had Naruto naked and was preparing the tan boy below him. She couldn't help but drop the shiny headband. She and the others almost died of a massive nosebleed. Seeing the two young man go at it was far better then reading someone's fan fiction. Both Naruto and Sasuke cried out in ecstasy, while somewhere deeper in the forest sounded a woman's scream of pleasure. Five minutes later Eryka and Kakashi returned to the clearing. Kakashi's hair was more massed up then normal and there was white stuff on Eryka's shirt.

"I'm back." She said with a goofy grin

"We can see that." CC said, her eyes still on Sasuke and Naruto, whom were still in a very intimin position.

"Let's go back to Konoha." Sasuke said ten minutes later as he hogtied Sakura

And that's exactly what they did. After being in Konoha for a week Eryka, Liz, CC, and Amanda were walking around town, trying to find something fun to do seeing as the Hokage had forbid them to leave the village, that's when they met Jessica and katilyn.

Jessica had long brown hair that reach the middle of her back with one tiny golden braid tucked behind her ear. She wore a gold tank top with a black mini-skirt, black fish net panty hose with a pair of gold high-heeled boots that reached mid-thigh.

Katilyn's outfit was the same only she wore a blood red top and red boots just like Jessica's, and her long black hair was pulled into a braided ponytail.

But unknown to the four friends these new ladies were members of the Akatsuki, A group mass murderers.

_Authors note_

_Well everyone this is the end of chapter one of Don't you have guns???? I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing this. I'm not sure when I'll update at the moment I'm out of idea's for the next chapter. If your willing to share your idea's with me I'd be very happy._

_Deep Blue Dragon_

_P.S. I'm working on Chapter 8 of Meeting Jennifer Hatake hopefully it'll be up before ST. Patrick's Day _


End file.
